


Wish You Were Here

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: Post-"And the City of Light," Jacob remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



Once he's gone everywhere they fantasized about, everywhere in Mabel's postcards, Jacob institutes a new ritual. If the librarians are called somewhere new for a job, he picks up a postcard once they're finished. He finds a landmark or picturesque café, or just a spot where he can imagine the light touching Mabel's face as she smiles at him. With that image in his mind, he begins to write.

_Do you remember...?_

He takes each one to her archive in Wardenclyffe Falls when he's done. It's not where she's buried, but he thinks it might be where they both live.


End file.
